This invention relates to a particular system for controlling water seepage into basements, an age-old problem. In many areas of this country, basements and other subterranean block structures are excavated below the level to which the soil is naturally saturated. This level is commonly called the ground water table. Whenever the walls are lower than ground water table, a natural tendency for seepage into the subterranean structure will occur.
The most common procedure for controlling seepage into basement walls and the like is by use of drain tile installed along the footings, and by use of sump pumps as well. The purpose of tile drains and sump pumps, if they are employed, is of course, to draw the ground water table down to a lower level and thereby minimize or prevent leakage.
The use of drain tiles and sump pumps is essentially a subsoil draining procedure. Surface water is often drained away from the structure by building up and sloping the soil adjacent to the structure.
Finally, another often employed technique for controlling seepage involves introducing a waterproofing layer to the outside of the vertical walls before the excavation next to the wall is backfilled with soil. Such waterproofing often is in the form of bituminous mastic compositions, and in some instances plastic sheeting material placed over the wall.
Despite all of these precautions many subterranean wall structures, such as basements, continue to leak causing distress to homeowners, eventually damage to the wall and often times damage to carpets, furniture and other household furnishings due to water and excess humidity.
This invention has as its primary object the provision of a new waterproofing system for subterranean walls.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a waterproofing system which can be used to successfully treat subterranean walls which have developed leaks over the years in a manner which quickly, economically and efficiently minimizes, if not substantially eliminates, such leakage problems.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a waterproofing system which can be used quickly and efficiently without the necessity for highly skilled labor.
An even more specific object of this invention is to provide a procedure which plugs flow channels of water with a hydrophobic material thus decreasing the wetability of surrounding soil.
The method by which each of these objects, as well as others, can be accomplished will be apparent from the detailed description which follows below.